The Search For The Jewel
by Lady Damyria
Summary: Tortall is in the middle of a civil war. The Domionion Jewel is gone, and no one knows where to find it. Only one woman, descended from the most powerful mages in the history of Tortall and the greatest Kinghts to ever walk the land, she is Tortall's only
1. Default Chapter

**The Search for the Jewel**

**Summary:** 100 years after _Lady Knight_, Tortall is torn apart by war. The peaceful years of King Jonathan are a myth along with the Lioness. No ruling king has been put on the throne since the removal of King Roald over fifty years before. The Dominion Jewel is gone. Only a girl descendant of King Jonathan through his daughter Kalasin and Thom of Pirate's Swoop, Numair and Daine's son Lindhall, and Kel and Dom's daughter Buri can save Tortall from its path of destruction. Born with a mix of magic and the ability to fight as well as both the Lioness and Kel, Rowan is a force to be reckoned with. Can she restore the Tortall of legend and its Dominion Jewel or die trying?

**Chapter One - Pirate**

Lady Rowena of Pirate's Swoop leaned on the rail of her ship. The salty sea air stung her cheeks but felt good. Her reddish brown hair blew like a banner behind her. Indigo eyes surveyed the horizon. Dressed in black britches and a white shirt, she looked more like roughish than ladyish. She was after all the new King of the Rouge.

She might not be a man, but she had still earned the title, after all, her Great Grandfather had been the Rouge once. She also preferred to be called Rowan, the male version of her name than Rowena, but she was know as the feared Tigress, Tiger of the Emerald sea. Her ship, the _Lightning_, named for the sword that Great Grandmother, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop had wielded, was a sight to be feared.

The_ Lightning_ had intercepted a large galleon sailing from Carthank to Scanra, and being a pirate, she had done what a pirate does, plundered the ship. That merchant ship was now behind her, ready to be emptied of its cargo and become another addition to Rowan's fleet, the fleet of the Rouge.

The Swoop was just in sight now, still a marvelous sight, though Tortall had been torn by war for over fifty years, since king Roald had been removed from the throne. The Dominion Jewel had also disappeared, tearing Tortall apart. There was no standing king at the moment. There were three Lords volleying for power, each claiming that they are the rightful ruler of Tortall. There was Faris of Meron, who had control of much of the northern part of Tortall; Alexander of Naxen, who controlled the Southeastern part of Tortall; and Jamal Nasim of the Bazhir; holder of the Southwestern Tortall. Rowan didn't favor any of them, unlike many of the knights and Lords in Tortall. She was neutral, knowing full well that none of these Lords would become Tortall's King.

Roald had died without any heirs, but his sister, Kalasin had married her grandfather, Thom of Pirate's Swoop and had had a son called Ronon, who was Rowan's father. She had royal blood in her, though diminished, which enabled her to rule. Her mother, Cynthia, was the daughter of Buri, Kel and Dom's daughter, and Lindhall, Numair and Daine's son. Having two Great Grandmothers as Lady Knights was certainly an advantage, enabling Rowan to vanquish any foe. Being a descendant of Numair, Daine, Jonathan, and Alanna, had given her healing magic along with wild magic. She was a warrior mage, capable of getting rid of any foe.

No one knew of her background except for her first mate and dearest friend, Tor. She had known him since childhood and he had always been capable of holding her secrets. He was the only one who knew the truth behind their masqueraded story. Her family had always told others when they questioned about their holding of the Swoop that they were descended of the steward there, and had gained control of it because of the Lord's death some years ago, who had been Thom. With the unsettling of the throne at that time, no one questioned.

She had also assumed two identities, one being Rowena and the other Rowan, to further obscure the details and hide her shady dealings. No one would really want the Tigress to be queen, though she was outmatched by none. Everyone knew that she was friendly to Tortall but many were afraid of her. While Tortall was fighting amongst its self, Rowan and her fleet of sea wolfs kept Tortall's enemies at bay.

Rowan was also a knight, in a sense. At age nine, she had gone to the palace in Corus to be a page. She spent the four years there as a boy with her short-cropped hair. She became a squire at age thirteen, younger than any other that had ever trained to become a knight. She had spent those years under Colin of Queenscove, a distant cousin only five years her senior that had known she was a girl and had helped her through her years as a squire. He had also known of her heritage and still kept in contact with her. He had also encouraged her to not cut her hair anymore after becoming a squire. Her hair had caused an uproar with many of the nobles, but a quick flick of a finger and a dash of indigo colored magic quieted them.

Rowan directed the _Lightning_ into the bay and dropped anchor. She secured the ship for its rest in the Swoop and went down to her cabin to set free her tiger, Malik, her constant companion. An excited growl greeted her as she opened the door and allowed the large cat to walk out of the cabin. He was quite big, his shoulder reaching her waist. When on his hind feet, his head reached past Rowan's, who was just an inch below six feet, a tall woman.

"Come on, boy." She said, reaching for his aquamarine studded collar. He came along willingly, wanting to be close to his master.

"So the cat survived the trip." A voice said from behind her. Malik gave a half-hearted growl, acknowledging Tor's presence.

"I'm surprised that you made it with all those Cathankis." Rowan said as she straightened.

Tor smiled. "They were noisy, but we got them to shut up with some hearty pirate ale." The wind played with his tawny hair, blowing it back from his hazel eyes. He only stood a few inches taller than Rowan, so she really didn't have a problem with looking him in the eye.

"You have any left?" Rowan asked hopefully. Pirate ale was a strong drink that was almost capable of knocking a man over with just a whiff of it. A whole tankard of it given to a man who wasn't used to it would be knocked unconscious in seconds flat. Rowan and her fleet drank the stuff like water. It was, after all, a product only found in Pirate's Swoop.

"All out."

Rowan sighed in defeat.

"Mistress Rowan?"

Both Tor and Rowan turned to look at a young cabin boy. He was deeply tanned like the rest of the crew along with Rowan.

"Yes?"

"There's a man to see you up in the keep. Says it's urgent."

"Tell him I'm coming." Turning to Tor she said, "Take care of the rest of the unloading of the ships and meet me in the dining room for supper when you're done."

"Later, Ro!" He called to her as she walked down the gangplank.

**Review Please!!!!!!!!**


	2. A Note From the Author

A/N **Hello Guys! Sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long while, but I have been terribly busy. Anyway, The Search For The Jewel is also on temporary hold due to the fact that I am completing the prelude to this story. So, if you have already started reading this story, I would like to direct you to reading the story The Queen's Champion. This story explains a lot of what happens before The Search For The Jewel begins. I'm going to be posting this prelude soon, so please read and rewiew!**

**Oh yeah, thanks to all of my reviewers out there!**


End file.
